he's her star
by kristy87
Summary: She's the moth and he is her star...do exceptions prove the rule? GSR


Disclaimer: I own neither CSI nor the fable "the moth and the star" I do not quote anything except for the title (as a result of using the words not on purpose)

AN: just a little idea that hit me on my way back from the physio-therapist... I thought I could try to interprete this well known fable by J.Thurber from a GSR POV...don't know if I did this good...but I kinda like it. read if you want : )

Summary: She's the moth and he is her star...do exceptions prove the rule?

* * *

**He's her star**

She's the moth...and he is her star.

She'd been thinking about it...for a while... not for too long.

Her pencil ran over the paper while she was lost in thoughts...drawing a star...and a moth...

She kept trying to reach him but was not supposed to. But she still kept on trying because she never gave up hope, she never would give up hope...because she was the moth and the moth kept on trying.

While everyone else got badly burned and scorched...because they did not try to reach their stars... because they stuck on to the candles, the light bulbs, the open fires... they didn't realize that it destroyed them. In their eyes it was how it was meant to be, they did not understand that she was different, they did not understand that she was the only one who would not get burned to death.

They called her stupid, told her to do what they do because she could never reach her star... but she didn't listen, didn't care about what they said... she kept on trying.

Sara would never give up hope because he was the sense of her life. It was the moth's goal to reach it's star, it was the other moths' goal to reach their flames. The flames were not eternal and the flames burned them to death. Sara had tried a flame once and she got burned...she would not try again, she knew better. He, her star, was meant to be her goal.

The moth began to think that it had reached its star...she asked herself if one day she would think that she had reached him too... would she drift away into a dream world and dream of him as her star being close to her, being with her?

.-.-.-.

He put the book aside and leaned back...

She had been getting close to him sometimes and she had touched him in a way that he hadn't been touched by anyone before, deep in his soul, deep in his heart she had touched him without ever reaching out her hand.

And he couldn't handle that, not in the moments that it had happened. He had reacted like the flames, he had burned her, scorched her with his rejections.

But she never stopped trying and that had driven him insane for a while. But then he had realized that she would never give up, no matter what happened...she denied that he had scorched her, because she thought that it was impossible to reach him... she could not get burned and scorched by him because she would never reach him.

Did she maybe think that it was safe? Safer to try than to reach something else? Or was she just smarter than all the other moths? Because she would not die through flames...she would not die...not die...

If he was her star...could he manage to not scorch her? She deserved to reach her goal, didn't she? She deserved to be revered for being smarter than the others... and the other should be shown that it was not stupidity, like they called it, that made her follow her star, no...No it was not stupidity! She followed her heart...her destiny.

If he was her destiny, if it was her destiny to not die through flames...could he make her a star? Or could he become a moth? Or did neither of them really need to change, maybe he should just let her reach him, let her reach him and not let her get burned.

Did this make any sense?

.-.-.-.

He left his seat and walked over to the break room, he saw her sitting there, on a chair letting her pencil run over a paper while she was lost in thoughts.

And he entered...and he sat down...sat down next to her...a soft smile on his lips. For a second his attention was drawn to the moth and the star on the piece of paper, and he raised an eyebrow, throwing an asking look at her although he already knew the answer.

"Do you know the fable of the moth and the star?" he asked...and again he already knew the answer.

"What?" She asked confused and bemused and wondered if he knew that she was the moth.

"The fable of a moth that tries to reach its star but never succeeds because it seems to be impossible for a moth to reach a..."

"James Thurber. I know that fable." And did he know that he was her star?

He nodded. "You know they say that the exception proves the rule."

Now she raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes the moth can reach the star...and it will not get burned because the star is its destiny."

"In the story the moth began to believe that it reached the star but..."

"...this is not about make believe or believing ...not about illusions and wishful thinking...it is about an exception." He reached out for her hand and softly caressed it with his thumb. "The exception that the moth reaches its star...and it will not get burned...will not get scorched."

* * *

**THE END**

I hope you enjoyed it at least a bit : ) thanks a lot for reading : )


End file.
